Conventionally, in a printing system having a printing apparatus and a server, technology is known that a download request of image data is outputted from a printing apparatus to a server, the image data is downloaded from the server, and the printing apparatus performs printing based on the image data. Hereinafter, printing in accordance with the above-described procedure will be referred to as “download printing”.
In technology relating to the download printing, for example, print jobs are preliminarily stored in a server, a user selects, through an operation panel of a printing apparatus, a print job to be printed from among the print jobs stored in the server, and the selected print job is downloaded to the printing apparatus and is printed.